


Won't Fall In Love With You

by Lillymoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bottom Tom Riddle, First Time, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Mpreg, Powerful Harry Potter, Stubborn Harry Potter, The Sacred Twenty-Eight (Harry Potter), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/pseuds/Lillymoid
Summary: Harry wanted to give Tom Riddle a better life, except he didn't travel back in time as far as he wanted. Instead he tries to give Tom Riddle another focus and tries to stop the war that Tom was starting before it happened.Tom refuses to believe Harry and now there is an adopted child in the mix? Also what is up with the stupid nickname?
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 38
Kudos: 508
Collections: ariana's hp fic collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snarry5evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/gifts).



"Who in Merlin's name are you?" A man asked holding the man who just appeared out of nowhere at wand point.

"Harry Potter. Mind telling me the date including the year, and who in Salazar's name are you?" Harry asked looking into the man who had red eyes but he was rather attractive. He was broad, his face had sharp lines, the lips were set into a look of distrust but he could imagine kissing them, the man's hair was a bit of a mess like he had ran his hand through it a few times but otherwise it was orderly. Although the man looked familiar to Tom Riddle or otherwise known as Voldemort.

"So you are a wizard, good to know. It's January 10th, 1960. Any particular reason you asked for the year. My name is Voldemort," the man said causing Harry to laugh.

"I meant to go back further in time. December 31st 1926 actually. I was planning on taking you away from the orphanage and giving you a better childhood. It would've been your birthday so it's easy enough and I could've given you a proper life," Harry explained.

"You went back in time for me?" Voldemort asked surprised. No one had ever done something for him without him threatening them.

"Yeah I did, Tommy boy. My childhood was much the same as yours. My parents died and I was raised by my muggle aunt and uncle. They hated me on sight and tried to beat the magic out of me. Then I went to Hogwarts and was made into a weapon. Weapon for a stupid war I wanted nothing to do with without given any proper information. So I left as soon as I became old enough, well I'm 19 because I had to get things together. Time travel isn't easy and I had to make sure that I could split the timeline and cement myself in whatever time I ended up in rather than having the same events happen in the future and having myself being completely erased," Harry said with a smile.

"Don't call me such a ridiculous name," Voldemort said glaring at Harry.

"I'm not calling you Voldemort or any of the other monikers you have. If you have an issue with that I'll come up with a nickname worse than Tommy boy. I suppose I could call you Tom. Anyways I have to go to Gringotts. Will you come with me? I'm also going to need new attire. I didn't really bring anything with me because I needed to be able to fit in with the time. Seeing as you live here you can help me get settled," Harry said with a smile only to have the glare increase.

"Fine. I need to keep my eye on you, do I need to show you around too?" Tom asked not amused in the least.

"Probably, I have a horrible sense of direction and a few things have changed in thirty years," Harry said with a shrug.

"That's how far you've traveled?" Tom asked putting his wand away before grabbing Harry and apparating to a small alcove near the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well closer to forty since I'm 19. I should probably change my last name, and my looks at least a little. I'll be somewhat recognizable in this time, possibly. Maybe I could change my last name to Riddle," Harry said only to get an unamused look from Tom. It was only fair as the man apparated them without any warning and apparation normally made him a bit crabby. Being pulled through time and space wasn't fun, even more so after taking a time turner back thirty-nine years.

"Why in the world would you want to take Riddle as your last name?" Tom asked not sure why Harry would do so. He couldn't comprehend it.

"Well we could get married or I guess bonded is how it goes in the wizarding world. Maybe I'd just leave my last name the same until then. Say I'm a muggleborn. Not too much of a stretch since I was completely muggle raised, well just not in this time," Harry said confusing Tom even more so. The man was attractive and Harry had always been slightly attracted to the man. The man was ambitious and was also crazy smart. He knew he loved the man.

"You're insane," Tom said. He gave a sigh and dragged Harry through the Leaky Cauldron and through the alley to Gringotts.

"Yeah, been told that a few times. So I'm assuming that's a no on the bonding? We could be great together you know. All you have to do is agree," Harry said smiling at Tom. He really didn't have to change his looks. He had gotten rid of his glasses before he traveled, his hair was grown out to his shoulders which he kept tied back making it look more manageable, and he was rather short not having his parents' height because of all abuse and neglect as a child. As he got older less people compared him to his father and he knew in a few years they wouldn't be able to as James Potter hadn't lived longer than twenty-one.

"The answer is a resounding no. Did you hit your head?" Tom asked. The man was insane. They just met. He was honored that Harry went back in time for him but he doubted this was it. The man seemed to have no plan whatsoever. He seemed to have no fear of the consequences. He must've feared something, normal people don't go back in time for no reason at all.

"No, pretty sure I hadn't," Harry said smiling as he waited in line for the goblin to recognize him. He was willing to wait however long he needed. It earned him some respect and made dealings with them much nicer. He had been drilled over and over again after breaking out of Gringotts at seventeen. It had spent the next year or so working and learning from the goblins to repay his debt.

"Can I help you?" The goblin asked looking up at the weird wizard who had a smile but his companion didn't look happy in the least.

"May your sword stay sharp and your gold flow like the blood of your enemies," Harry said with the traditional greeting. He wanted to make a good impression even if Tom didn't seem amused.

"May your gold flow like the blood of your enemies. How may I help you today, Wizard?" The goblin asked nicely. Or well nicer than any other wizard had seen. The man's companion looked even more confused.

"There are some circumstances that complicate some matters but I'm looking to open a vault. I have a vault cube. I'd also like to talk to someone in private not wanting my business shared around because of nosy wizards. I trust the goblins more than enough but trusting wizards not so much," Harry said getting a nod from the goblin.

"If it's agreeable I could be your account manager. Some of the less busy goblins tend to work as tellers, it also makes it better to see what's going on," the goblin said.

"I'd be honored if you're willing to be. Although you might be busy. My vault was kind of in a mess before I left. I am willing to be flexible with your schedule, Silverclaw," Harry said noting the name.

"Will your friend be joining us?" Silverclaw asked looking at Tom Riddle.

"Not as of yet. He is here to help but I like being somewhat mysterious," Harry said smiling at Tom. "Will you wait for me? I will have to go shopping and then figure out where to stay."

"Very well, don't take too long," Tom said with a bored look but Harry knew better, the man was displeased at being left out. It was so easy for him to read Tom.

"I'll make it up to you Tommy Boy, I promise," Harry said with a smile before following Silverclaw to an office. It wasn't that large of an office but it was understandable. Goblins prided themselves on practicality rather than aesthetically. 

"Will you open the vault cube for me?" Silverclaw asked. It was a test of sorts as only the owner of a vault cube could open it. The owner gave permission to a goblin to oversee it. It was similar as to why one family only ever had one direct line on goblins. He was surprised to hear hissing before the vault cube opened enough to give him a list of everything that was held within.

"Is that enough or should I open it further? I was told that should be enough and then you'll tell me how to give you permission to oversee my finances," Harry said. Being the last of several lines and planning on traveling back in time he had gathered a vault cube. It would leave him with the same amount of money he had in his original time. He didn't want to be nothing.

"That's plenty Mr Potter," the goblin said amazed at what he was seeing. The sheer wealth of the man was overwhelming. More so than many of the other old families. He saw seven different direct family vaults merge into one. It was overwhelming. Potter, Black, Lestrange, Evans, Mcgonagall, Prince, and Lupin were the families shown. How did this one man get connected to them all? Black and Lestrange were part of the sacred twenty-eight within the United kingdom. How did this nineteen year old Harry Potter have that much money and was connected to so many families? He had some properties as he saw most canceled out giving control to the real families of this time, although if they were to ever die out it would go to Harry. A small army of house elves who were willing to travel through time with him. So many heirlooms, valuables, antiques, books, and furniture. Harry Potter was set for an eternity with everything.

"I understand if somethings will be placed on hold or removed because of duplicates and such. I would like things to stay in their respective families until they no longer can," Harry said not sure what to feel about the grin Silverclaw had. Usually when goblins grinned it was something dangerous. 

"Will you be sorting these? It will only cost a small additional fee for every new vault opened. It says here you're the benefactor of a Severus Snape," Silverclaw observed.

"I don't want too many vaults but I would be willing to have it sorted into the least amount you think is possible. It is quite messy with so much thrown into one. Like I said it was messy before I left," Harry explained. "I was unaware that I was the benefactor of Severus Snape."

"According to this which doesn't make much sense it's from the several different life debts overlapping and how you gave your life for him and he gave his life to you. It makes you responsible for the child. As it stands Severus Snape was born yesterday. Because of your mutual sacrifices it intertwines the two of you through time. To give me full access all you have to say is that 'I give Silverclaw of Gringotts access to oversee my finances as I see fit'," Silverclaw said.

"I don't plan on taking Severus Snape away from his family if he's happy but I would be willing to have some charms placed over him for safety reasons. Any sort of abuse or neglect be reported to me, if it happens I'll be taking him away from his home as it is my right apparently," Harry said before he said the required phrase in parseltongue. He had charmed his vault to only react to his parseltongue as the only other person who spoke to snakes was Tom Riddle. "I also wish to set up a small amount of income for Tom Riddle, say 50 galleons a week." Harry wasn't oblivious to how much he owned, 50 galleons was small for him but for many others more than they owned. 

"It'll be done. Would you like to look at properties that you have access to? Some properties you have access to as there is a hundred year rule on most of them. If no one had accessed them in a hundred years it would go to whoever has accessed them and claimed them. That leaves you with fourteen properties. One from Mcgonagall, Lupin, Evans, two from Potter, Black, and Lestrange, and five from the Prince family. The only heir of Prince was disowned leaving Severus the sole Prince but because of some pureblood rulings he has no access to them unless he marries a pureblood and his wife or husband overrules it. It changes with you in the picture. The Prince family have a total of thirty properties over the world, five of them you have access to," Silverclaw explained.

"I overrule the silly rule that doesn't allow Severus to inherit it. He should be given his birthright. Seeing as he wasn't disowned it is rightly his," Harry said understanding how these things went. 

"That will be done. I will set you up with a coin purse that will allow you to access your vault without having to visit Gringotts every time. Here is a list of the properties you have access to. Are there any you wish to stay with the correct families? Your army of house elves traveled in time with you, it's usual for it to happen to time travels as the elves are connected to your magic and so when your magic moves to somewhere else they still follow it. Also there are a few house elves at each property to keep it in top shape." Silverclaw handed him the list and soon pulled out a charmed coin purse.

"I'd like to change Strange Lane into a house elf orphanage so to say. It'll piss off the Lestranges if they knew. Serenity Point I'd like to change into a magical orphanage, for those who aren't welcomed at home. I'll leave you in charge of running it and have some house elves there. I know the Blacks will hate that one of their properties is used to house children of all blood status, even more so their biggest property. LunarMoth, I'd like to make my place of residence. I'm not sure what to do with the others as of yet but I'll assign a portion of my house elves to each property to make sure it's looked over and rent them out," Harry said smiling thinking about how angry the two families would be if they knew. "I'm willing to pay for the proper protection and such to be put in place, of course."

"Once this is properly organized I'll send you a list of all your assets. Each location is furnished but I'll hire someone to make sure it's appropriate for each household. Any requirements for the orphanages?" Silverclaw asked.

"For the magical child one include magical creatures who aren't accepted at home and I want a proper balanced education for them all including pureblood tradition and muggle culture. I'd also like for everyone to learn different cultures of different species within the magical world such as goblins, centaurs, and such. If that is able to be arranged. House elves have their own rules to follow but I want it that they're only able to go to good homes and if any are abused they may return to the orphanage and or stay connected to my magic" Harry said. He couldn't help think of Dobby who he had freed underneath the nose of Lucius Malfoy.

"Very ambitious aren't you, Mr Potter. What should I put in your file for your name?" Silverclaw asked.

"Harry James Potter, say that I'm a half blood, my father was a muggleborn and my mother a pureblood from America. No one really looks into America and most of their magical community is hiding from the magical government. Also I'd like to be sent a list of possible investments when time allows," Harry said smiling.

"Is there anything else, Mr Potter?" Silverclaw asked.

"That is it for now that the bank can help me with today. Do have a good day, Silverclaw, and may your gold increase," Harry said with a slight bow before leaving.

•

"You took forever," Tom complained once Harry returned from one of the private offices.

"I had to sort some things out. So are you staying in the flat above Borgin and Burke's? I have a small home called LunarMoth that should be nice for us. If you need somewhere to hold your meetings I can find some place. LunarMoth has a large ballroom you can use. Also you won't like the consequences if you abuse any of my elves. You've always been fashionable. Are you willing to help me pick out clothing?" Harry asked following Tom down the street.

"Who in Merlin's name are you?" Tom asked. It was a rhetorical question and they both knew it. Harry had been gone for about an hour and he already had a house, house elves, and even knew he was living in a flat in Knockturn Alley.

"So are you moving in? If you really wish you can continue working where you are. I have to try to take down the ministry," Harry said with an easy smile. He already started what Tom had failed to do. The magical orphanage was the biggest thing he had wanted. Now he just needed power that only came with connections. 

"What are you planning, Harry Potter?" Tom asked annoyed.

•

"Nice place," Harry said looking over the small flat. It was really a dump with spells trying to hide the clutter. He had always thought that Tom was a neat freak but someone could only do so much with spells. "Guess it's better than that shack or Riddle Manor."

"How do you know so much about me?" Tom said as he started packing his flat up. If Harry had a place and was willing to have him live there who could he argue with that logic. It saved him money.

"I'm from the future and you were kind of my crazy stalker in a way I suppose. Tried to kill me several different times. People wanted me to kill you so they taught me about you, about your past. I found that I had more in common with you than anyone else. So I guess here I am," Harry said. "Anyways is there a floo downstairs? I hate apparation and I have yet to be at LunarMoth at all."

"You're oddly calm for claiming that I tried to kill you, and being in a different time than you planned to be. You don't seem phased," Tom observed.

"I learned a long time ago that nothing ever goes my way. You did kill me, then I killed you. I was made into one of your horcruxes. So I had to die in order for you to die. Laws of magic are really weird. I don't see the point of throwing a temper tantrum because things didn't go the way as planned. What I can do is make the best of it. It happens and sure maybe I can't give you a better childhood. I can give you a friend and an ally, though. I just have to hope that is enough," Harry explained looking at Tom who looked confused. 

"I still can't imagine why you went back in time for me," Tom said before they took the Floo to LunarMoth.

○○○○

"Hey, Tom, I don't suppose I could meet your friends?" Harry asked looking over the investment papers Silverclaw sent him. It had been some time and most of his things were now settled, the two orphanages and the other properties. He was also keeping a close eye on Severus as he knew the man in his time didn't have that wonderful of a childhood.

"Why do you want to meet my minions?" Tom asked looking over at Harry confused. The man just continued to confuse him at every turn. The man had come back in time just for him, built a magical orphanage and an orphanage for house elves of all things, had more money than he knew what to do with, had an army of house elves, and made sure Tom felt like the place they stayed at was home. He still had yet to look into Harry asking him out onto dates or asking for them to bond. The answer was still a resounding no after this time. 

"Friends, Tom. I think I can convince them to be more helpful. I have some pull over a few families, a pull I might use not sure as of yet. If we were bonded it would be easier. I could make Riddle a pureblood name, or even Gaunt if that makes you feel better. I also want to gauge how far you are into your insanity and where your goals lie at right now," Harry explained easily.

"And you need my minions to do this, why? I thought you were here for me?" Tom asked annoyed. He wouldn't admit he was pouting, or that he was jealous over the idea he'd have to share Harry. He knew the man was good looking, and he enjoyed having the man all to himself.

"I am here for you, Tom. You are the reason I came back in time but stop being a prick. I have plans to put in place that stop you from causing a war. Plans to stop Dumbledore from having total power. I can always just invite all the pureblood families and talk to them, it's been a long time since the sacred twenty-eight has met. As you can imagine they don't always see eye to eye on things," Harry explained causing Tom to grimace.

"We wouldn't be allowed in a meeting of the twenty-eight," Tom said. He couldn't stand most of them. 

"You're a Gaunt and by blood I am a Black. So we would be able to. Although if I had to join a meeting with the sacred twenty-eight I'd have to tell them about who I really am if I was still Harry Potter," Harry said.

"I'll call my minions," Tom said annoyed and not looking happy. 

"Just bond with me already you stubborn snake tongued arse," Harry yelled at Tom's retreating form. 

"Don't insult my arse," Tom said back.

"I wouldn't if there wasn't a stick up it," Harry yelled not getting a response. He wasn't surprised. He wasn't sure if Tom understood he was serious about getting bonded and not because of the benefits. There weren't really many benefits to being bonded with the man who was considered the dark lord. He was just trying to appeal to the man's Slytherin nature. 

•

"We'll have lunch with my minions tomorrow," Tom said sitting at the dining table. Harry didn't ever really seem to leave the table if the amounts of paperwork said anything. 

"You know, it's okay if some of them are your friends. You know, if you care about some of them," Harry said pushing his paperwork aside and snapping his fingers causing an unseen house elf to bring it to his office. It wasn't long before food appeared in front of them.

"I have no idea what you mean," Tom said looking at Harry like he was a mystery. "I'm not some Hufflepuff."

"First of all, there is nothing wrong with Hufflepuffs, they're terrifying when given just cause. Second of all, humans feel things. Despite how much you may try not to be you are human. Even if I have to undo all of your horcruxes, which will be painful. Since I care about you I haven't done so. Although it wouldn't be too hard to get my hands on them and put them somewhere safer. Your habit of using founder relics in meaningful places was your downfall," Harry said with a sigh. Why did he have to care about the man who pretended he didn't feel anything. 

"I have no idea what you mean," Tom said being purposely obtuse about it.

"Does that mean you're a virgin?" Harry asked enjoying the five shades of red Tom turned at the comment.

"No, I'm not," Tom said although it was an obvious lie. Even he didn't sound believable to his own ears.

"Is that so? Because I really would've enjoyed teaching you. Learning how to make your body sing in my hands. I would've loved being the first and only one to touch you," Harry said seductively. "But you already know that," he added in a dismissive tone. Tom was playing hard to get and it was time for Harry to go more of the offense trying to have Tom fall in love with him.

"I'm going to be in the library for the rest of the evening, don't bother me," Tom said finishing his food and leaving.

"You can't run away from me forever," Harry said calling out to Tom.

○○○○  
[Time skip]

"Come on, Tom. I have to check on him, it's his fourth birthday. Please come with me?" Harry asked. His magic pulled insistently towards where he knew Severus Snape was but he was hoping Tom would join him. It had been four years and he still hadn't convinced Tom to go on a date with him, or have sex, or to bond. It was almost irritating. 

"Fine," Tom said but he wasn't prepared to be grabbed and apparated to the location. Harry hated apparation. It had to be serious if Harry had.

"Eileen, great to see you again," Harry said putting on his best kind expression. He had never met Eileen before. He normally watched Severus from afar.

"Do I know you?" She asked looking around worriedly.

"Sorry, all the pictures my mother had I forget that we haven't actually met. I'm Harry, we're cousins on my mother's side. She was livid that your father disowned you, I never wanted the Prince lordship. I suppose I didn't get it because when the last Lord Prince died we were in debt. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit sooner. Traveling isn't easy across seas and I didn't know where you lived," Harry said lying through his teeth. Tom seemed mildly impressed.

"Who is your friend?" Eileen asked letting them into her home. She motioned for them to be quiet. "My husband just fell asleep. It's best if we don't wake him."

"This is my husband, Tom," Harry said to receive a glare from Tom.

"You seem to forget we're not dating, you're just someone who constantly demands my time," Tom hissed causing Eileen to laugh. 

"So where is young Severus, he is four today, I want to wish him a happy birthday, I even got him a present," Harry said his eyes looking around taking in every detail. His magic had demanded him to be here so he knew Severus had been in trouble.

"He's in his room, why don't I go get him for you," Eileen said looking nervous. 

"It's okay, we can find our way ourselves. I wanted to surprise him," Harry said attempting to move around her only for him to block him.

"I'm sorry, I must insist. He doesn't like strangers and I'd like to make sure he is prepared for meeting new people," Eileen said. Harry took a deep breath and stunned Eileen wandless and wordlessly.

"I'm sorry Eileen but my magic is demanding I look over him and I can't allow anyone to intervene, not even you. Tom, watch her. We may be taking Severus home with us," Harry said. Once Tom nodded he moved around Eileen to find Severus. He moved quickly as his magic demanded so. It felt all the stronger once Eileen had been stunned. He wondered what was going on. Harry felt the tears flow down his face at the wounds Severus received from his father. As he had to stun the man to get to Severus. He sang a healing spell to Severus. Eileen must've been trying to hide the abuse. The woman must've not wanted her son taken away and while he couldn't blame her, he would rather the child be safe.

"Don't touch me," Severus sobbed out. Harry's heart broke.

"Severus, my name is Harry. We've met before. Do you remember me?" Harry asked getting down onto his level and making eye contact. He held his hands out in front of him to try and show he wasn't a threat.

"You have a weird scar," Severus mumbled causing him to smile. "I remember."

"What that man was doing to you was wrong. In order to stop it from happening again I want you to come home with me. Your mother should've protected you and took you away from here. Will you come home with me? You can be properly fed and you'll need some rest. Those wounds won't heal easily," Harry said not touching the boy. He wanted Severus to make the first move. Severus nodded softly before the boy promptly threw himself at Harry.

"You'll take me away from here?" Severus asked clinging onto Harry and crying.

"You never have to come back if you don't want," Harry promised. Severus nodded.

"The aurors are on their way. The use of magic tipped them off," Tom said. Harry closed his eyes and nodded.

"Pack up all of his items. In case he wants them later on. Please wait for the aurors, he's not going to be in their custody and I have the right to raise him as his magical assigned benefactor. It's my job to take care of him. Tom, I need you to see the memory," Harry said making eye contact with Tom. Tom saw what Harry had when he entered the bedroom and before Harry could get his shields back in place he saw a young boy who looked like Harry looking even worse.

"Just get him home safely. Call Abbott, they're a healer," Tom said. Harry just nodded. They had met with the sacred twenty-eight and Tom had allowed people to believe they were bonded. It was important for the meeting even if it was annoying because no one could agree. They were the foundation of the wizarding world and Harry needed them if he wanted to make changes. Unlike Tom he didn't demand changes he gave ideas and made the others think it was their own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments so far. I was hoping to achieve a different role than the normal cliches and I'm glad to see I succeeded. Once again this is for the wonderful Snarry5evr, my best friend, for her birthday which is on the fifteenth. I'm just far too excited to share it with her.

2.○○○○

"Abbott," Harry greeted politely although he was far more worried about his charge. The man understood and followed Harry into the guest room he had Severus staying at the moment.

"How's Tom? Still insistent that you're not together?" Abbott asked conversationally. It helped calm Harry not focusing on the damage that had been caused to his charge.

"You know how he is, we've lived together for four years now. He's stubborn. Was it that obvious our last council meeting?" Harry asked. Abbott was more neutral of a family and they didn't seem to care one way or another about muggles and muggleborns but they just wanted what was best for their world.

"We all know you two aren't bonded despite your claim. Don't worry nothing wrong with it, you are still part of the sacred twenty-eight all the same even if we don't understand," Abbott said reminding Harry why he liked the man. Not only was he a healer but he had a kind personality that seemed to accept a lot of things.

"He's going to need a full scan," Harry said with a grimace.

"Don't touch me," Severus hissed moving away once the man got too close.

"It's okay, I'll just stay over here. I'm using magic to see any injuries you have or had. It's my job to make sure you're healthy just as it's Harry's job to make sure you're taken care of. He won't allow anyone to hurt you, isn't that right, Harry?" Abbott asked. He had seemingly calmed the child briefly, he just hoped he could prove himself to the child who feared him.

"I promise that I'll always take care of you, Severus. Abbott here is a healer, similar to a doctor. He's one of the best and a good friend. You will never have to be alone with anyone and Abbott can't do any harm," Harry promised. Healer oaths were strict and it was why healers were more neutral than for one side or another no matter the war, they had a duty to heal everyone. Severus nodded although he was still tense.

"I'll leave you with a small supply of the potions he needs in order to be healthy. I know you and Tom rather brew your own so this is just enough until you can do so," Abbott told Harry before he turned back to Severus. "I'll be back within a month to check on you and see how you're doing, if you need me don't be afraid to ask and I'll be here. I swear to be your healer and I won't tell Tom or Harry anything without your permission unless it's life threatening. So you can talk to me if you need to and if you don't feel comfortable with your guardians about something," Abbot told Severus seriously not sure if the four year old would understand but needed him to know either way. He received a brief nod from both of them and he took it as his cue to leave. "Perhaps contact the Malfoy family. He has a slight natural inclination to dark magic already. You're going to have your hands full with such a powerful child."

•

"I got mostly everything wrapped up with the Ministry. I wonder how anyone found them competent, most of us are trying to work on new reforms, how did it go with Abbott?" Tom asked sitting down at the dining table. Harry looked to Severus in an attempt to urge him to speak.

"He seemed nice," Severus said softly. It was weird, he wasn't sure what was happening. "What were you doing?"

"What those people did to you was wrong. Because Harry used magic it alerted the authorities of an issue so they came and looked into it. I was there to help them know what happened, to reassure them you're safe now, and that you'll be staying with us," Tom explained with patience they had no idea he possessed. He liked the child and he hated the idea of a child being abused in any way.

"Since we weren't able to properly celebrate your birthday today I hope that perhaps we could do it in a few days. I think it's best if you get settled first before we celebrate," Harry said looking at Severus who gave a timid nod.

○○○○

"Tom," Harry said annoyed looking at the man.

"Yes Harry?" Tom asked looking over towards Harry.

"Bond with me?" Harry asked. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say. He had a lot of his mind and he was annoyed that Tom kept ignoring him.

"What do you want?" Tom asked purposefully ignoring the question. It wasn't the first or he doubted last time Harry had asked him. Harry asked him several times a day.

"I'm planning on taking Severus out to pick out things for his room. I suggest you take the time to hold your meeting. I don't want any of them coming near him, am I clear? Also violence isn't the answer. Yes the ministry needs to be redone but change things for inside or maybe just burn the building down, I don't think I care either way anymore," Harry said looking at Tom. He hated the war and while he didn't plan on sitting back if Tom waged war on the wizarding world, he wasn't going to fight in it. He wanted to protect people, it was why he set the orphanages in place.

"Why don't you ever show this amount of care to me?" Tom asked Harry. "Yes, I'll keep my minions away from your precious Severus."

"I have shown you this amount of care and more. You're just the one who refuses to acknowledge it. If you have any friends I'd like Severus to learn different cultures. You're the best one to help him with that as you're the dark lord," Harry said. "We'll be back later, Tommy Boy." Harry kissed Tom's cheek before he took the Floo with Severus to the leaky cauldron. It was annoying but it was the better option than apparating and the child was too young to fly. Maybe it was time he got a hippogriff or a thestral, it would be safer than a broom, easier than floo, and he could avoid apparation. He wondered why he never thought of it before.

•

"Where are we?" Severus asked looking up at Harry whose hand he was holding. It took him by surprise as he normally didn't like touching people but it seemed different with Harry. It might've been a week or so, and his birthday party was going to be put off until February ninth so they could properly celebrate it, but he felt comfortable with Harry. He didn't know why but he felt comfortable with the man and knew Harry would always protect him. 

"This is called the Leaky Cauldron. We traveled by the fireplace or what is called Floo travel. This brings us into the center of London. I told you we would go shopping today to get things for your room," Harry said with a smile. He was protective of Severus and that would never change. He wanted what was best for who he considered as his son now. Four years of watching over the boy didn't change anything.

"Maybe next time we can bring dad with us?" Severus asked thinking of the other man they lived with. Harry called him Tom and the two of them were like parents to him even if it only had been a week. Harry was his mum and Tom was his dad. Although, he didn't have the courage to call either of them that to their face.

"I'm sure we can convince him. Now we will need everything for a new bedroom. This is to be all yours and you can have anything you want, within reason. Some things I might just have to say no to, okay?" Harry asked. It made him happy that Severus thought of Tom as his dad even with how crabby the red eyed man normally was. They were his family no matter how stubborn the man was. 

"So, I get to pick everything out for my bedroom?" Severus asked softly after some time.

"Yup, and then the ever dreaded clothes shopping. You're still growing so you'll be put through it more than enough times. Who knows, maybe you'll even enjoy clothes shopping. I know I'm not a huge fan of it," Harry said but smiled. He wasn't sure how four year old Severus Snape would react to clothes shopping but it would be interesting enough to see and he was looking forward to not being the one subjected to it this time.

○○○○

"Honey, we're home," Harry called out to the house. He was hoping to get Tom to respond. "Why don't we get your room all set up?" Harry smiled down at Severus as they went upstairs and he worked to enlarge everything to its proper size once it was out in it's new place. Severus seemed to enjoy putting his room together and Harry couldn't hide the smile seeing the colorful room that only a child could manage.

"Harry, I was in the middle of a meeting," Tom said annoyed from the doorway. Harry saw two men with Tom and looked at them kindly. He told Tom to keep the minions away from Severus so that meant these two had to be friends.

"What do you think, Tommy Boy? Severus did a wonderful job, don't you think so?" Harry asked but he was sure Tom heard the underlying tone. There was only one sort of correct answer.

"Of course, it does look wonderful. Did you pick everything out by yourself, Severus? I know Harry couldn't do this well," Tom said glaring at Harry before he turned and smiled at Severus. He knew full well how protective Harry was of the child. "Anyways we are having a few guests for dinner. I'll introduce you to them later but for now I have more work to do if you'll forgive me."

"Okay. I wanted to spend some time outside if that's okay with, mum," Severus said hesitantly but it was worth the smile he received from Harry. These two were more like parents than the people he had grown up with so far. It had only been a week at most but he felt as if Harry had been there his entire life. It was strange but it felt right. It was what mattered most. He might've not been the best at listening to himself although it was hard not to when he felt as strongly as he did about this.

"Of course," Harry said. "Have fun with your friends, Tommy Boy." Harry kissed Tom's cheek before the man left to do whatever his plans were with their guests. 

•

"My Lord, what was all of that about?" Abraxas Malfoy asked. He wasn't sure why he was held behind with Fenrir Greyback of all people who was only seventeen but one of the dark lord's closest advisers. He always had the suspicion it was because the man was a werewolf and lived so differently from those in the wizarding world.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked looking at Abraxas. None of the sacred twenty-eight were marked death eaters, but nine of the families followed him. They were loyal and they each had a necklace that acted much like the mark. The necklace also couldn't be removed by anyone but himself.

"I've never known you to be kind or allow someone to get away with such blatant disrespect towards you, even stranger was that you allowed him to kiss you," Abraxas said looking curious.

"I've learned it's just best to be on Harry's good side. Severus is important to Harry which means I'm to protect the child at all costs. He didn't mean anything by the kiss, he's just messing around as he does often enough," Tom said. "I suppose for the time being you may call me Marvolo when around Severus."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're soft," Fenrir said with a toothy smile. He had never really called the man his lord or whatever nonsense but he did recognize the man as the dark lord. He also knew he wanted to see the man succeed and he was in this until the end. There wasn't really a getting out or changing your mind later. He was one of the few who wasn't a part of the sacred twenty-eight but had a necklace. Magic made him feel weird.

"As if, Harry is just terrifying. No one in their right mind would cross him. Abraxas, please introduce your son to Severus, he'll need allies and I want you to teach him pureblood customs. He may only be four but he'll need to know them. After all he's Harry's pride and joy and probably going to be the one to inherit everything. Fenrir, you're to help Severus see a different side of the world. If he is hurt you'll regret it. Do I make myself clear?" Tom asked, leveling a look at them. He wouldn't allow anything to happen to Severus. 

"Very clear, my lord," Abraxas said without hesitation.

"You're crystal clear, Marvolo. So does this mean I can get away calling you that from now on? I'm not some mindless minion," Fenrir asked. Some may have considered him asking such a thing recklessly brave and stupid but he wasn't considered the Alpha of the Alphas at the age of seventeen for nothing. He worked hard for his position and he had the power and the respect. He worked hard to be the strongest and the smartest. He wasn't a dictator of the people though, he cared what was best for them and was willing to do anything for those who looked to him. It hasn't been easy to earn the respect of others.

"Very well, although I won't allow it from anyone else. Do I make myself clear? I won't be undermined by anyone," Tom said.

"So, do you really think Harry is just messing around? He has been courting you for several years now, only a bind man would be oblivious to how much he cares for you," Abraxas said picking his words carefully. While Fenrir might've been able to get away with some things he was under no illusions he'd get the same privilege. He along with Walburga and Orion Black were the three within the inner circle with the highest power, they had been friends with Tom since their first year at Hogwarts. They had taken in the seemingly muggleborn boy in as a friend and then when the man's ambitions grew they followed him. They hadn't cared much about his blood status. All magicals were to be treasured and that had always been true. It had changed for the Blacks when Orion's brother and sister-in-law were killed by a muggle over some reason or another. No one was sure what happened.

"I never took you to be naive. He only cares about the power I may grant him. He's a proper slytherin, and as any they care about connections and power," Tom said easily. He wouldn't allow himself to believe Harry was true. He couldn't. Love was a sign of weakness. He refused to fall for anyone. He also knew that Harry would take control of him and leave him defenseless and he couldn't stand it. It was better for him to be alone. He was powerful and if he let himself get attached people would go after them. He was honored and felt privileged that Harry had traveled back in time for him, but it was nothing more. He refused it to be.

"I'll take your word for it, my lord," Abraxas said knowing better than to push the subject. He wondered if the man realised that Harry already had all of that. Harry had connections to not only the sacred twenty-eight, including those who didn't follow pure blood culture or Lord Voldemort. He also had connections to all the incoming children as he had the orphanage and gave the children homes. Harry was wealthy, influential, and powerful. He wouldn't undermine his friend even if he believed Harry was sincere.

•

"Tommy Boy, would you introduce us to your friends? I even made dinner for all of us. It's rare that we have guests," Harry said with an easy smile knowing that Tom most likely saw them as minions and not guests. He refused to allow the idea around Severus. 

"Very well, Harry, Severus, met Abraxas Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback. Abraxas, Fenrir, this is Harry Potter and Severus Snape," Tom said introducing them easily. "Also when will you stop with that blasted nickname?"

"But I've grown so fond of it. For clarification I grew up in America so no relation to the Potters here in Britain that I know of. Of course it's possible," Harry said easily enough. He had spent a long time creating and making his back story believable and he would continue to do so.

"Abraxas has a son about your age," Tom told Severus easily. He wouldn't order the boy around, Harry would never forgive him, but he would suggest things. 

"Maybe he could come to my birthday party? Mum says I can invite anyone I want and I don't know anyone really. It would be nice to know people my age," Severus said hesitantly. He still wasn't used to asking for things. Although his mum and dad encouraged him greatly. 

"I think that's a wonderful idea. If you wouldn't be opposed there are some others I know with children around your age. The Blacks for one. They can be slightly rowdy but there are three girls and two boys," Tom suggested. He knew Walburga and Orion were raising all five kids as the girls' parents passed away. The youngest, Narcissa, was the same age as Severus with Andromeda a year older and Bellatrix a year older than her. Sirius was also the same age as Severus with Regulus a year younger. The house was rather hectic with a three year old, two four year olds, a five year old, and a six year old. It was why he didn't call on the Blacks often as they had their hands full raising the five kids.

"What if they don't like me?" Severus asked even more hesitantly.

"I'm sure they'll like you, if not they're missing out."

"I admit I don't know much about either of you, Tom never really talks about his friends," Harry said changing the conversation much to Severus's relief.

"What sort of sordid details are you looking for?" Abraxas teased. Harry was glad they were able to act casual. "I'm married to a lovely woman, I have a son Lucius, he's five now. I'm thirty-eight years old. I was sorted into Slytherin. I'm sure that sorts everything out?" Abraxas asked. 

"No house talk around Severus also not everyone went to Hogwarts. I was mostly homeschooled and self taught. Nothing wrong with it. What about you Fenrir?" Harry asked hoping to make sure the conversation stayed away from the topic of Hogwarts. He refused to influence Severus's house or have him worry if he isn't in slytherin or not.

"I'm not anything interesting. I'm seventeen and the alpha of alpha if that makes any sense to you. Not in a relationship, don't have any children of my own although I watch over the Cubs from time to time. I'm usually busy," Fenrir said dismissively.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be twenty-three in July. It's impressive to be the alpha of alphas so young. Severus, Fenrir is a werewolf although not many look kindly upon them," Harry said not wanting Severus to grow up with unfair discrimination in his life. He wanted Severus to see people for who they were not because of anything special.

"Like in the stories? Does that mean you can change into a wolf?" Severus asked slightly excited. Thankfully he missed the glares sent Harry's way. He wouldn't regret saying so. There was absolutely no reason to keep Severus in the dark about it.

"Depends on what stories you've read but yes, I can change into a wolf. Mostly under the full moon but I worked hard so I can change into a wolf during any time of the month. Although on the full moons my snout and tail are shorter," Fenrir explained. "Maybe I can teach you about werewolves."

"Really? You'd do that?" Severus asked his excitement was obvious.

"Of course."

○○○○

"The meeting with your friends went well today, Severus seemed rather enthusiastic," Harry said as he and Tom sat alone in the study. It was quiet time before they retreated to their own rooms. They've had it every day since they moved in together without fail. 

"Minions, Harry. They're minions. I just know how you are about Severus. I know you won't allow him to see it like that. You won't be able to coddle him forever," Tom said but he understood. He wanted to hide that from Severus too. No, he refused. He did it because Harry would make him pay if he didn't do so. He wouldn't be caught as a fool. Harry was a fool to want it to happen. 

"I know you better than you think, Tommy Boy. I haven't regretted coming back in time for you. I came back to make things better, to give you happiness because I love you. Maybe I didn't go far back as I hoped but it's been four years, Tommy Boy. I'm in love with you. You may lie to yourself but I know the truth. One day you'll have to admit the truth to yourself," Harry said with a sigh. He'd never give up on Tom but the man was beyond stubborn and he couldn't stand it. When would Tom understand he was in love with Harry too? Would the man ever understand or was Harry just deluding himself into believing it? All he knew was he wouldn't give up. He hadn't been courting the man for four years for nothing.

○○○○

"So many running around I'm not sure how you do it, Walburga," Harry said as he was sitting watching the children with Walburga Black and Persephone Malfoy. As it stood Abraxas, Orion, and Tom were acting as the children's entertainers. All Harry cared about was that Severus seemed to be having fun. It was his birthday party even if it was a month late. Severus was awkward around them but Harry could tell he was having fun.

"I'm not alone in it, I have Orion to help me along with our house elves," Walburga said. "He dotes on the children. It's hard to believe that the girls aren't really ours but we're raising them as if they were our own, the boys' sisters." She smiled fondly at the children playing.

"I know Abraxas is rather busy at times but it's easy to see how much he cares for Lucius and I. Are you and Tom having issues?" Persephone asked.

"I wouldn't say we're having issues, he's just being difficult and I'm not sure how to convince him that I'm serious." Harry gave a sigh as he looked over at the red eyed man. He was hopelessly in love with the man and that had been true for so long now.

"Even if he refuses to admit it he cares for both you and Severus. I couldn't imagine him getting on his knees and pretending to be a horse for just anyone," Walburga said trying to hide a laugh. Tom looked murderous yet he still smiled at Severus. Unsurprisingly none of the other children went near him. She knew that Tom wasn't a huge fan of children and being treated like a horse probably didn't do much to help.

"Harry, there are so many of them," Tom mouthed looking over at Harry with a look of help. He didn't want the children to hear him or Harry might not ever forgive him.

"Mum, can we have cake now?" Severus asked shyly looking at Harry.

"Of course. Tommy Boy, will you bring the presents into the dining room? Children, time for some cake," Harry said with a smile leading them all into the dining room although he noticed the looks from Walburga and Persephone at the idea of cake. Harry knew their thoughts but he had a secret ingredient in his cake.

•

"What did you do to them?" Orion asked looking over the kids who despite having cake were not bouncing around. He knew how sugar and kids normally worked.

"I won't tell you my secret ingredient," Harry said with a smile. He slipped a calming drought into the cake. It had taken him a lot of practice to do it as it interacted with the ingredients of the cake and not always in a good way. Although once he mastered it he knew birthday parties would be easier. He smiled and pulled out a camera once Severus started opening his presents.

○○○○

"Get ready, Tommy Boy, we're going on a date," Harry said easily.

"What about Severus?" Tom really didn't want to be subjected to any more of Harry's so-called courting ideas. It was Abraxas who was insistent that Harry was courting him. It was nonsense.

"He's spending the week with Fenrir. Don't tell me you forgot? Fenrir is Severus's favorite person, even more so than me. It's also the week of the new moon so no worries there," Harry said simply. "I have reservations for a place in wizarding Paris. Do try to dress nicely." He needed to be more aggressive in courting Tom. He wasn't sure why Tom was being oblivious. It was a bit more than mildly frustrating.

•

"You look like you're going to vomit," Tom said looking over at Harry who apparated them to Paris rather than taking the floo. He wasn't sure why Harry decided on the form of travel that made him the sickest. It was too far for broom travel to be ideal and it was April. What he considered too cold for broom travel. He didn't like broom travel even if it was Harry's preferred travel when alone. The man was too paranoid with all sorts of travel with Severus.

"I made reservations at this place I thought you may like. Afterwards there is this menagerie I think you'll like," Harry said with a smile. He had decided to buy a hippogriff or thestral and had decided the menagerie in Wizarding Paris would be ideal. He was also hoping to perhaps get Tom a snake as he seemed a bit lonely.

"If you say so. After you, I have no idea where we're going," Tom said. He felt honored that Harry was doing this for him but he was curious as to why Harry was doing this. He had no illusions there wasn't some alternative motive. Harry was a slytherin, it just made sense. 

"Don't be so grumpy, it'll be fun. You'll see. I know you Tommy Boy and I only planned things I know you'd like." Harry had put a lot of time into it as far as going over to Paris in the bit of free time he had to make sure Tom would like the places he picked out. He didn't trust anyone's word on the matter.

•

"I have reservations under Gaunt," Harry told the waitress. She stared at him in shock but led them away.

"Why did she just look at you like you had a second head?" Tom asked. Harry just gave a smile in response.

"Order whatever you like," Harry said instead. He hadn't just ordered the table reservation but for the tables around them so they could have some actual privacy along with the whole section so they'd only have one waitress or waiter. The prices in France were much higher and they were far busier that they weren't expecting someone to be able to afford to do so. 

"How did you find this place?" Tom asked after they gave the waitress their order.

"I was bored and I had to pick something up so I came here and looked around. I had to find somewhere you'd like. I can't just take you on a date out of nowhere, I need to have a plan. Only the best for you," Harry said smiling. He didn't really want to tell Tom the true effort of everything he did. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He had been in Paris looking for a Valentine's day gift for Tom. Tom had never mentioned the chocolate he had picked up from Paris but Harry didn't say anything either.

"You had to come all the way to Paris for something?" Tom asked looking unamused. He knew how Harry rather not travel even more so for a single thing. He had a hard time believing that he'd come here just for something, no matter what it was. Harry rather lived like a muggle and what he couldn't buy he created.

"Yeah," Harry said. Tom was right, it was unbelievable coming from him. He ignored the fact he knew that Tom wanted to see Paris as he hadn't really had the chance of yet. "So, how are your goals going?"

"Despite saying you would take over the ministry you haven't done anything of the sort. It's still in disarray," Tom said. He had been annoyed about it. How did Harry get away with saying such things only not to do anything about it.

"To the contrary, Tommy Boy. Do you not listen during the sacred twenty-eight meetings? The twenty-eight families who can actually manage things? We've gotten decently far in changing things now. I just don't like to be oblivious about it. I am surprised you never wanted to go into politics and I doubt a monarchy would do too well with the community of the wizarding world. I also know from America you can't be too strict or everyone will overthrow or ignore the government. There is a balance you have to achieve. I've been working mostly on improving relations and laws with other magical species and such. I haven't told anyone but werewolf rights will be finalized by the end of this year. I know what can go wrong and what can go right. I remember from my time. The ministry was never reliable and I changed that. Now with the school it'll be harder but I'm sure I can talk to the board and as you being Heir of Slytherin it can work out. I suppose I could claim that I was the Slytherin heir as I am a parselmouth but I don't want the country to be built on by lies," Harry said easily. He had taken a more passive role and worked within the sacred twenty-eight and in the shadows than people saw. He didn't like people thinking he was special or powerful. As it stood only the sacred twenty-eight knew he was a part of them and working in the shadows.

"This is why I tell the others to never underestimate you, that you're terrifyingly powerful," Tom said. "Did you bribe your way through?"

"Of course not, I wanted a place that wasn't built on lies or money or fame. The ministry is a place to help and protect the people of the wizarding community and so that's what it will become. Don't undo all my hard work, Tommy Boy," Harry said with a smile.

"I really get annoyed with that nickname," Tom said glaring at Harry which seemingly had no effect on the man.

"So you've mentioned. You can't have everyone bowing to your every whim."

•

"A movie?" Tom asked looking at Harry. He hadn't ever been to a movie and decided to write it off as some muggle thing that didn't matter.

"It's the sixties, Tom. You'll have fun. There is this great crime movie I always wanted to see in theaters," Harry said with a smile. "I know you'll like it because I know you." Harry didn't mention how he knew it was something Tom had wanted to do when he was younger. "Relax a bit, it's Paris and just us."

"I am relaxed," Tom said only to receive an unimpressed look from Harry. He was surprised when Harry suddenly kissed him. He relaxed into the kiss and kissed Harry back. He could indulge himself just this once, it was Paris as Harry said. He felt like some Cinderella waiting for the clock to strike and it to be all over.

"It's just us Tom," Harry whispered once he pulled away from the kiss. He considered it a win that Tom kissed him back and took it into consideration that he'd convince Tom one day of his love.

•

"Thank you, that was an actual good movie, although I'm quite glad I learned French or else I wouldn't have understood what they said," Tom said with a slight smile. Harry had done well to pick things he'd like and so far the other man succeeded.

"One last place," Harry said with a smile as they walked through Paris before Harry walked through a building to wizarding Paris. Tom seemed confused but Harry knew the last place he wanted to go.

"Is it that menagerie you thought I'd like? I'm not huge into pets Harry," Tom said but if Harry said he'd like it as much as he hated to admit it he probably would. He had been fighting Harry this entire time but he was enjoying himself and had been all night.

"But I thought I was your pet, Tommy Boy," Harry said with a smirk getting an eye roll from Tom. If anything Tom was Harry's pet except the idea had never crossed Harry's mind. 

"Where is this menagerie?" Tom asked ignoring Harry's statement. That's not how it worked. Harry was someone he considered a friend if he allowed himself to entertain the idea of having a friend.

"Right here," Harry said gesturing to the small front building on the alley. Tom looked unimpressed but followed Harry inside to find it to be a large farm looking place except with all the different magical animals. He was surprised to even see some unicorns on the edge of what looked to be a forest. The place was huge. He had never been somewhere like this before.

"Harry, great to see you. Did you come out to help?" The store manager asked.

"This late at night? Not happening as it is a date this is my bonded, Tom. Tom this is the owner of this place, Jason Fran," Harry said introducing them.

"Don't know if Harry told you but quite a few animals are off limits along with the centaurs, unicorns, phoenixs and the dragons for sure. We have a few five x dangerous creatures here and it's best to avoid them. There are some exceptions as if a creature chooses you than who am I to argue? If you're not sure than stay away from the creature," Jason explained.

"Have issues with creatures?" Tom asked.

"With the creatures? Not at all, it's the people I have issues with. You don't have to be Newt Scamander to be good with animals. He's just all famous and stuff because he wrote a book. I'm sure a place like this could put him to shame," Jason said. "Would you like the tour?"

•

"Be careful," Jason said hearing the sounds of a Horned Serpent. The snakes normally didn't bother them but he was always weary of them otherwise.

"Awe, she's so adorable," Tom said hearing the snake. He hissed to it asking its name. "His name is Snickers, can I keep her?" Tom asked only for the Horned Serpent to show himself. He was rather small compared to many of his species. He was a mixture of green and black with her horns being black and the jewel on her forehead looking to be like an emerald. Although her eyes were red similar to Tom's.

"You're a parselmouth?" Jason asked surprised. "If that's what she wishes I won't stop her." He tried to calm his beating heart only knowing how dangerous the species was but to see the snake comfortably wrapped around Tom. "You continue to entertain me, Harry."

"I was wondering if I could see the Hippogriffs or Thestrals," Harry said looking at Jason innocently. He smiled hearing Snickers (what kind of name was that?) and Tom talking to each other and they seemed like fast friends.

"One dangerous beast isn't enough?" Jason asked but led them towards the herds who were roaming around as normal.

"You don't need to worry about Snickers, she'll be safe in our care and won't be hurting anyone," Tom said smiling. "Why do you want to see the winged horses?"

"I don't want a car, broom travel is unrealistic with others, floo is annoying, and Appartion makes me sick," Harry said simply to get started at. He ignored that using a hippogriff as a personal form of travel was illegal.

"So you want a hippogriff, a very dangerous beast, to ride around like a car?" Tom asked slowly in disbelief.

"Well a thestral works too although I doubt many are able to see them, they're gentle at least. I'm not ignorant to how dangerous they can be, Snickers can be dangerous too," Harry said only to get an eye roll from Tom.

"Same rules apply, Harry. The animal has to choose you and not you them. Doesn't work that way with four and five x danger beasts," Jason said getting a smile from Harry. He was ignoring that hippogriffs were technically three x creatures.

Tom, Jason, and Snickers watched Harry sit in the middle of the field where the herds were as nearly all of them approached him and left before a hippogriff picked Harry up and put him on their back before strutting over to Tom and Jason.

"That could be considered creepy but I already know not to question things with you," Jason said. "You're the exception to everything."

"Meet Swifteye, she talked to me and she decided to become my familiar, something about my magic and what not. I told her about Severus and she looks forward to meeting him," Harry said smiling while hugging the large eagle horse creature. The animal in question, Swifteye had inky black feathers and stormy grey hair with bright golden eyes. She seemed happy being with Harry.

"Very well, why don't you come into the shop and they can pick out the items they want," Jason said leading them towards the store. It was a large place with plenty of room between shelves to fit large animals such as hippogriffs and horned serpents. He was still in shock seeing that Harry and his bonded had been adopted by two very stubborn although beautiful creatures.

•

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Tom said as he wrapped his arms around Harry tightly as they took off from Paris on the back of Swifteye. It was insane and yet they were doing it.

"It's so pretty up here," Harry said causing Tom to open his eyes. "What are you afraid of heights? Nothing bad will happen, I promise. I once rode a dragon out of gringotts and this isn't my first time riding a hippogriff," Harry explained.

"That isn't causing me to feel much better," Tom said but he liked the view of Paris from the sky. It was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted to smack Tom before.....

[Time skip]

"How long have your parents been together, Sev?" Sirius asked. Him, Bellatrix, and Severus were hanging out together at LunarMoth the younger two now seven. It's been three years since Severus moved in with his mum and dad.

"They're not together," Severus said glaring at Sirius. All the Blacks were like his cousins and he treated them as such. He hated James Potter who thought he was better than everyone.

"Wait, really? They fight like mum and dad," Bellatrix said. She, like her sisters, considered Walburga and Orion Black her parents. "Also Uncle Harry is always telling Uncle Tom how much he loves him and what not."

"Mum tells it that he's been asking dad to bond with them since they first met but dad thinks he's joking. They met the day after my birthday and mum still has yet to convince him," Severus explained.

"At least now I know where you get your stubbornness from," Sirius said with a smirk. "Reg and I got into this huge prank war and well…. It's not exactly going in my favor."

"So you come here asking for my help so you can win against your brother? And if I say no?" Severus asked unamused as this was the umpteenth time this has happened.

•

"Uncle Harry, where are the house elves? You do have house elves, don't you?" Bellatrix asked. It was dinner time and after dinner they were being sent home.

"I prefer to do things by hand. Things turn out better that way," Harry explained easily. "Plus it irritates Tommy Boy."

"You can stop with the nickname, we have guests, Harry," Tom said glaring at the man. 

"So wait, if you don't have house elves does that mean you do everything? Does that mean you clean?" Sirius asked appalled.

"Awe, you're so adorable being a spoiled pure blood, kid," Harry said cooing at his once godfather's adorableness. Severus was trying to hide his laugh, Tom was hiding his smirk, and Bellatrix looked just as confused. The poor girl was nine and they had mostly been raised in pureblood culture. "Yes, I do all of the household chores from cooking that meal that's better than Kreature's and scrubbing the bathroom."

"I keep my room clean to stop mum from barging in and scrubbing it by hand," Severus said getting appalled looks from the two other children.

"You're just stubborn, darling. Tommy Boy, when are we having guests next?" Harry asked to avoid any further talk of him acting like a house elf. He did it because he wanted to. Being raised so strictly and as a house elf made him unrealistic cleaning standards. He didn't want to force them on Severus so he did his best.

"I think next week, depending on how things go. We also have a meeting in a few days we need to go to," Tom explained thinking of how Harry was nearly the highest ranking in the sacred twenty-eight although they had no idea what house he really was from, Tom being the last Gaunt. It annoyed him greatly at how Harry was achieving everything by being nice and he didn't even convince people, he mentioned something and the others thought it was their idea and took it. He had been popular but nowhere near as how Harry was at the meeting.

•

"Have everything?" Harry asked as he helped Bellatrix into Swifteye's saddle. He had created it just for her with her permission to safely transport his family. It was round being able to comfortably hold them all and charmed a bunch of things to keep them comfortable. Swifteye refused to let them take any other form of transportation and Harry had gotten a license to legally fly her. 

"Why can't you just use the floo like a normal person?" Tom asked looking at Harry annoyed. It was his way of saying goodbye to his niece and nephew. He knew Harry wasn't always logical and he really didn't like flying on Swifteye without a good reason, such as them going to another country. 

"It's fun and she's such a sweetheart," Bellatrix said ruffling a few feathers before petting them back into place.

"Doesn't Severus have homework or something?" Tom asked looking at the boy who he could consider his son.

"Dad, stop fretting. It's perfectly safe, mum wouldn't allow anything else," Severus said. "We'll be back soon." He hugged his father before he climbed atop Swifteye without any issue that came from years of practice and being comfortable with the hippogriff.

"I'm not fretting," Tom argued. "See you devil spawn later."

"We'll be home before we know it, Tommy Boy. I love you," Harry said sending a kiss towards Tom before flying off to London to bring the two children home. 

"Uncle Harry, what is a devil?" Bellatrix asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"The devil is considered evil incarnate. In the non-magically world he's the opposite of god who is considered to be all things holy and good. The devil is considered to be an evil spirit. In essence Tom fondly calls you evil children," Harry explained. Perhaps some wouldn't have considered it fondly but Harry knew Tom better than himself.

"I think mum just wanted to get rid of us for a few days, it was why she sent us to your place," Sirius said. Many considered Bellatrix crazy and insane and he was the outcast of his family not huge into the dark arts or caring about blood status. He knew it drove his parents insane. Perhaps he wasn't the closest with his cousin Severus, he loved the boy as family and no one messed with his family and got away with it. 

○○○○

"Can I spend a few days with Fenrir, mum?" Severus asked Harry.

"Sure, as it stands we have a meeting this afternoon and they drag on," Harry said. He loved his son and he hated leaving Severus alone and unprotected. Plus the two got along really well and he trusted the werewolf with his son's life. Even Tom could agree. "Have you spoken to him?"

"Yeah, I called him on the farspeak mirror," Severus said smiling. It was something he had gotten for his fifth birthday from the werewolf so they could always stay in contact.

"Should we expect him for lunch?" Harry asked only to see Fenrir enter the room.

"Nah, I have lunch planned. I was going to visit some of the other packs today and introduce Severus to them. I know the rules and these are some of the packs I trust," Fenrir said seriously. Fenrir's own pack was small but consisted of the strongest and smartest werewolves and their mates, most who weren't werewolves. It wasn't that common but it happened to the strongest and they didn't feel the need to change their mates. Harry had been introduced to them a few times.

"Make sure you inform Tom of your plans," Harry said. He hugged Severus and gave him a smile before he went to prepare lunch as they were hosting the meeting of the sacred twenty-eight this month. He would be annoyed bust they rotated month by month so he only had to host it every two years. It made it easier on all of them.

○○○○

"Where is the little one?" Lord Prewett asked his wife hadn't made it to the meeting this time. It wasn't uncommon for only one of the family to come to the meeting as most had children.

"He's staying with a friend. You know I can't deny him," Harry said smiling not elaborating.

"Wonderful meal. We should be celebrating your success," Lord Macmillan said. The man irritated him but nowhere as much as Lady Selwyn. He could barely stand the woman but they all played nice during the monthly meeting. 

"I didn't know there was anything to celebrate," Lord Burke said. He wasn't the smartest in the bunch.

"Haven't you heard, Harry's latest reform has finally gone through and the ministry is much better now after years of hard work," Abraxas said smiling.

"Saying it is my reform is a little much. It's all of your hard work that got this far, I haven't done much," Harry said. He hadn't in all honesty. He might've planted a few ideas among them all but he didn't work in politics or had been voting on any of the reforms and new laws put in place. That had been Tom in place of the Gaunt and Slytherin line. He didn't really know what Tom did.

"And saying you had nothing to do with it is unrealistic. As it is the ministry is a government we're proud of. There aren't any other laws that need to be scrapped and all of our goals have been reached. All there is to do now is make sure that no one ruins it over some silly propaganda and selfishness," Lady Longbottom explained. It said something if it was coming from her. 

"Thank you, that's very nice of you to say Lady Longbottom."

•

"Whose idea was it to start drinking?" Harry asked slurring his words. It had simply been butterbeer before someone pulled out the scotch and firewhiskey. The firewhiskey was the strongest being wizarding made and it was Harry's choice of drink. He wasn't a lightweight but he could admit he might've had a bit too much. 

"You should own up to your failures Harry, you are the hostess after all," Tom said slightly more sober. Being slightly more sober didn't mean anything as he still was a bit drunk.

"I'm not a fucking woman, Tommy Boy. Get over here and I'll show you," Harry threatened annoyed.

"Glad everyone else went home and that 'ev' isn't here. Aren't you supposed to be declaring your undying love for me?" Tom asked after taking a big swig of whatever it was he was holding in his hand. Everyone had gone home but he and Harry had continued to celebrate by drinking. They didn't have to worry about getting home and it was a big achievement that Harry accomplished. He had pretty much accomplish everything Tom had been working towards for over twenty years. It annoyed him that Harry had achieved it in seven. 

"I do that every day, Tommy Boy. You ignore me and brush it off, why should I keep doing so?" Harry asked. He wobbled over to the cabinet and debated on taking a sober potion. He liked the feel but also hated being intoxicated. He always worried about messing something up.

"Take the damn potion and then get over here and show me that you're not a woman," Tom said laying out on the floor, his legs open not leaving Harry to question what he meant.

"You're drunk, Tom," Harry said after taking the potion. He knew what Tom meant and while he wouldn't have hesitated to fuck Tom he didn't want it to be some drunk sex.

"Then give me the potion before I change my mind. I want you to be in me, that is if you're actually male like you say you are," Tom said. Harry couldn't hide the smirk as he grabbed another sober potion before moving over to Tom. Before Tom could change his mind Harry gave him the potion.

"Are you sure Tommy Boy? You're sober now," Harry said not wanting Tom to regret this.

"Stop being such a scaredy cat," Tom said. "Now get over here and fuck me." He felt the buzz he was feeling disappear but he didn't care. He wanted sex and Harry was in a position to offer it to him. He ignored the fact he was a virgin and had never been with someone but it didn't matter. He wouldn't be telling Harry that. He'd probably be a woman about it and want to do it in a bed or something.

"Whatever you say, Tommy Boy," Harry said smiling as he summoned the lube. As it stood they both were just in a shirt and pants. He slowly undid the buttons on Tom's shirt before kissing the exposed skin slowly. He didn't care what Tom said, he'd treasure the man and their first time together. He loved Tom, was in love with the man. He wanted to show Tom that and while perhaps he would've wanted their first time in their bed seeing Tom spread out on the ground laying on a bunch of pillows with pillows around him, he doubted he could have resisted. Tom looked like a princess in some fairytale and Harry wanted to be his knight. It was some ridiculous notions and he knew it, he wouldn't ever tell Tom his thoughts on this. Once they were both naked Harry coated his fingers in lube and started slowly stretching Tom. Harry knew he was larger than anyone else, being in the shower room taught him that. Ginny had also taught him for the year they were together. He cut that thought off not wanting to think of his ex when he had Tom in front of him.

"You're such a woman," Tom said trying to get Harry to hurry up. He wanted Harry. He wanted Harry to show him who the one in control was. He wanted to be put in his place. He needed Harry to do that for him. He refused to let anyone have that power over him so Harry needed to take it. He hissed at the pain when Harry entered him suddenly. He hadn't even realized that Harry had removed his fingers.

"Sorry," Harry said softly slowly moving trying to ease the pain. No matter how prepared someone was it wasn't easy for them as he was so large. He hadn't intended to hurt Tom yet the man was annoyingly impatient.

"Just move already," Tom said getting annoyed at being treated delicately. Harry slowly pulled out before thrusting back in and Tom couldn't resist the moan that escaped from him. It wasn't like anything he had ever experienced. Despite his moans, gasps, and violent orders Harry continued at a slow pace. Tom could feel every inch of the younger man and it felt wonderful, more so than anything else he had experienced. It was better than all the power he had taken for himself. He almost wanted to believe Harry loved him.

Harry couldn't hold back his own sounds of pleasure as he thrusted in and out of Tom's willing body. He felt like the luckiest man alive at the moment. He took his time ignoring the beautiful pleading sounds from Tom. He was savoring this feeling. He wasn't some beast and wanted to make sure Tom would enjoy himself. Tom let out a particularly loud sound when he hit a certain angle and so he tried hitting that spot again and again. He could barely hold his eyes open but he refused to look away from Tom who was in pleasure. He loved the man so much and hopefully Tom could sense that through his moments. He treasured the older man, the man he wanted to bond with. He put all his feelings into his actions.

•

"Afternoon sleepy head," Harry said smiling waking Tom up. He knew better than to try and wake Tom up before noon, he was not a morning person.

"Why are you smiling? It's too early, my head is killing me," Tom said frowning. He remembered drinking, a lot, last night, a sober potion, and sex with Harry. What time was it?

"It's one in the afternoon, I brought you food," Harry said setting the tray down on Tom's bed.

"Is it really that early?" Tom asked annoyed. How did he get to his room? A lot of last night was slightly blurry and he wasn't sure why. The sober potion had worked.

"It's that late, yes. Now eat, you'll feel better," Harry said smiling.

"Who do you think you are ordering me around?" Tom grumbled. Why was he annoyed with Harry? More so than normal. Harry's smile was irritating him.

"Just eat," Harry said not allowing Tom to ruin his good mood. He wanted to ask more, talk more, push his luck but knew it would just ruin things.

"Stop smiling, it's irritating me."

"You irritate me, deal with it. I can't help it, I'm happy," Harry said not ashamed in the least.

"Well stop it. What reason do you have to be happy?" Tom asked. He had no idea why he was so snappy right now.

"Because of you, I'll let you eat in peace," Harry said standing.

"No reason for you to be happy? Is it because we had sex? If that's it I was just horny and you were willing. Don't delude yourself," Tom said. He realized too late what he said and didn't resist the slap he received across the face.

"So I was just a mistake then, is that what you're saying?" Harry asked. He didn't wait for an answer as he turned and apparated outside to get Swifteye before he left.

"Fuck," Tom said feeling bad. He had implied that. Part of him even meant it too. He refused to think it was more than that.

○○○○

"Dad, where is mum?" Severus asked coming home. The house was in a bit of a disarray.

"We fought, he left," Tom said simply. "How does this thing work?" Tom was messing around with something that was supposed to clean, he had seen Harry use it even, but he had no idea how it worked in the least.

"Is he coming back any time soon?" Severus asked cautiously seeing his dad in a foul mood.

"I don't know, Sev," Tom said dejectedly. How did people do this? It wasn't as if he knew any cleaning spells.

"Have you eaten?" Severus asked. He wasn't sure what his father was trying to do but he was failing at it. His dad was completely lost when it came to household chores. Severus only knew so much because of his insistence to clean his room and helping his mum cook.

"I managed something, I don't even know any of the house elves' names. If I did, they're ignoring me," Tom said. He gave a sigh. He didn't know what to do. "Why don't you unpack, have you had anything to eat? I can figure out something."

•

"Dad, is mum home?" Severus asked as Tom woke him up. It had been a week and his dad was failing to manage things but trying nonetheless. 

"Not yet, I managed to make eggs and bacon for breakfast," Tom said proud of himself. "I'll let you get ready." Tom was livid as Harry left him and Severus and he hadn't had the first idea of taking care of a household.

•

"This place is a disaster, what happened?" A follower asked.

"Report," Tom hissed not even realizing that Severus was in the room.

"Sorry, my lord, we haven't found anything," the follower said afraid of the man.

"Then leave, I have work to do," Tom hissed turning on the spot and working on cleaning the living room to the best of his abilities. He still had no idea how to clean but he was getting the hang of it, it had been a month.

"Dad, can you help me with my homework?" Severus asked worriedly. He had never seen his father act like that and he couldn't understand why someone would call him that.

"What are you having issues with?" Tom asked after taking a calming breath. He couldn't take any of his anger out on his son, he had a lot to manage now even if he had been neglecting his duties as Lord Gaunt. He never realized how much Harry did for them. Every time he looked there was something new he had to do that he hadn't understood. Laundry was a mystery to him. All of his minions were scared of him, and the other twenty-eight has been ignoring him. It wasn't uncommon for them to ignore each other out of meetings, it was just really irritating him. He had no idea how Harry did all of this. 

•

Tom sighed ignoring the full glass of whatever alcohol he grabbed first. He hadn't even been drinking anything since Harry left. He admitted he missed the man. He never realized how much Harry had done for them on a day to day basis. He was scrambling. When he managed to get ahold of Abraxas and Orion, they were just as clueless as he was about things. Their elves and wives handled it all. Abraxas had tried lending him a house elf but the thing hadn't even been able to make it through the wards. He missed Harry and he hated to admit it.

"Um, dad?" Severus asked shyly entering his office.

"What is it, Severus?" Tom asked looking at his son. He had accepted that Severus might've not been his in blood but the boy was his son, their son. He loved Severus as a parent would. It had taken him a lot to accept that.

"Why aren't you out looking for mum? You always know where to find him," Severus said awkwardly not wanting to be the one to face his father's anger. It hadn't been directed at him, his dad didn't even get short with him, but he couldn't help but remember the way the people he stayed with before his parents had treated him. Whenever something went wrong it was his fault.

"I, I don't really know. I have to watch over you. Your mother will eventually come home but until then I'm watching over you," Tom said trying to smile but he wasn't sure if it was working.

"I was wondering if I could spend the week with Fenrir, the full moon was a few days ago, you can even check to make sure. That will allow you to go find mum. You miss him and you're destroying yourself without him. You know we need him. You've been doing your best but you shouldn't have to do it by yourself," Severus admitted. 

"If you're sure I won't stop you.

"Just being mum home safe," Severus said with a nod before leaving. Tom knew he should've made sure Severus left safely but he couldn't even move. He was just starting to form a plan.

•

"I just came to inform you that I'll be taking Severus for a week," Fenrir said stopping by in the office. He had heard what happened with Harry, Severus had told him how he was going to try to convince his father to go after him. It was why he had agreed to take Severus even so close after the full moon. He normally preferred it the week of the new moon but knew that Tom would need all the time he could get. 

"Uh, yeah. Tell him I love him and I'll see him when he comes home. I have to track my wayward bonded," Tom said before surprising himself. When had he ever thought of Harry as his bonded?

"Glad you're getting your head out of your arse finally, Marvolo," Fenrir said leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy happy happy happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear S5, happy birthday to you!

Tom searched the library for tracking spells and information on bonding. Was it possible for him to be bonded to Harry without a ceremony? He didn't know how but he knew that Harry was his, his bonded. He was done waiting for Harry to come home, he'd search the entire planet for Harry. It didn't matter. It had taken him seven years to realize he was in love with the man but now he knew he wasn't going to give up. Harry was his either way it didn't matter.

•

"Sit down, Marvolo, don't make me tell you again," Abbott said.

"I'm fine," Tom said sitting down with a scowl. He had been throwing up and Severus had called Abbott. He needed to be out there searching for Harry. As it was it had been a month and he took a break so Severus could come home during the full moon. Fenrir hadn't minded keeping the boy for so long. As long as the sacred twenty-eight meetings hadn't resided on the full moon he went to those too. He was barely managing to hold everything together.

"I guess that's one way of saying you're pregnant," Abbott said amused only for him to be stared at by Marvolo. "When was the last time you had sex?"

"The night before Harry and I fought and he disappeared. So about three four months now," Tom said. "It is Harry's right?" He didn't know why he was asking. Of course it was Harry's.

"Yes, it is. I know you're on this world hunt for your bonded but you need to make sure to take care of yourself and the children. They're depending on you," Abbott said.

"Yes I know I know. I have been doing what I can to make sure Severus is taken care of while I'm away searching," Tom said. "I've tried pulling on the bonded connection but I can't see it past the wards."

"If you can sense magic like that, try following your daughters' magics to your bonded. They'll help you find your husband," Abbott said. "And congratulations on the bonding. We'll want to celebrate when you two make up."

"Are we really bonded? I looked but only a professional could tell and I wasn't going to take time hunting someone down when I was looking for Harry," Tom said. "Wait magics, they, as in plural?"

"Yes, they. You're going to have two twin daughters. I'll gather you the potions you need along with a charmed clock to remind you to take them. Also yes you're bonded, I would assume around the time of the conception of your daughters," Abbott said pulling out the needed potions out of his bag along with the reminder clock Harry had created. They were rather useful and insistent. He charmed the stone accordingly so Marvolo would remember to take his potions.

"Yes yes, uh twins. That will take me a while to get used to. You think I can find Harry using their magic?" Tom asked only to get a shrug from Abbott that would've normally irritated him. 

"I'll take Severus for a while until you find your husband, if that's okay," Abbott said knowing how much the two loved their son.

"Only a few days and then he'll want to stay with Fenrir. He'll stay there until the full moon when he comes home for a few days around then, thank you," Tom said. He had never truly thanked someone before. He smiled at Snickers who licked his stomach before he closed his eyes focusing on the magic.

"Yeah, I have it all handled," Abbott said. He was glad that they trusted him enough to watch over their son. He didn't quite understand the whole full moon thing but he would stay with Severus until Tom returned unless the boy was with this Fenrir.

•

"Tom what are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised seeing Tom enter the roadhouse he was currently waiting tables in. It was a slow day so far. He was almost done with his shift.

"No nickname? I've been searching for you, you idiot," Tom said before kissing Harry soundly. "Where have you been? Where in the world are we?"

"Harry ready to- who are you?" A man asked.

"I'm Harry's husband. Who is he?" Tom asked looking at Harry.

"This is my boyfriend," Harry said. "You should go home, you made it clear I wasn't wanted and that I was just your mistake. I spent seven years courting you, pinning after you and…" Harry trailed off. He heard not only the hurtful words Tom spoke that day but all the hurtful words he had been told his entire life. 

"I'm not going home without you. You just left me and your children. I was an idiot. Please," Tom said swallowing his pride and kneeling in front of Harry.

"I don't know who you are but Harry said to leave," the so-called boyfriend said.

"I'm sure Severus is fine, he's a big boy now. He's better without me too. Goodbye Tom," Harry said turning to leave only for Tom to chase after him. They were in the middle of the parking lot when Tom caught up again.

"Every morning Severus wakes up and asks me if you're home. We need you, Harry. I'm an idiot and I didn't know what I was feeling. I was irritated and wanted to hurt you. You always make me so confused, you make me feel and that scares me. But I love you, you're my bonded, the father of my children. I'm pregnant," Tom said resting a hand over his stomach.

"You're delusional, you're not wanting here," the boyfriend said only for Tom to aim his wand at the man. "What's a fancy stick going to do to me? Poke me in the eye?" Tom bound him with a spell.

"Seriously, a muggle?" Tom asked unimpressed. "I searched the world to find you and you tried moving on. Did those seven years really mean nothing to you? I can't live without you. Our daughters are going to need their mothers. I'm a complete mess without you. I know I haven't appreciated you before but I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you," Tom promised. "You're the better part of me, Harry. Please, I beg you."

"You're pregnant? You're not joking?" Harry asked amazed.

"Twin daughters according to Abbott. I was throwing up and Severus called Abbott. I had no idea, I thought I was just worried about you," Tom said. Before he could say more his alarm stone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket along with the correct potion to take it and made a grimace before the stone finally stopped making sound.

"I, Tom, why did you come find me?" Harry asked.

"Did you not hear a single thing I've said? I love you and need you. Yeah, I'm an arsehole. That won't change, but I'm yours. I was scared to feel the things you made me feel. You make me human. Please come home," Tom said only for Harry to start laughing. "Why are you laughing?" He asked trying to keep his annoyance out of his voice.

"This is just like us, I reach my limit and run and you track me to the ends of the earth in this case Texas of all places, threaten those I care about and ask me to come home with you. I spent months dodging you yet I've already decided to come home. You're bad at taking care of yourself and Severus threatened you. This is some sort of love story in disguise," Harry said laughing. "I love you too. Now can you unbind my ex boyfriend? I was thinking of coming home to apologize to Severus. Plus I caught him in bed with a woman. I never realized he was homophobic," Harry said. "Should've heard some of the things he said when I wasn't around."

"Oh, I can do one better," Tom said unbinding the boyfriend and throwing a few spells at him for hurting Harry. Harry was his either way but he didn't allow anyone to get away hurting his bonded.

"Who the hell is he?" The boyfriend asked appalled.

"His husband, anyways I'm sorry to tell you but your cousin's husband knows you're sleeping with her," Tom said pointing towards the man stalking towards them. "And good luck getting laid every again."

○○○○  
[Time skip]

"I can't believe you flew all of us on Swifteye for school," Sirius said with a bright smile.

"Well I did so last year and the year before for Bellatrix and Andy, it's only fair that I continue to do so. I wanted to see you off. Plus what kind of mother would I be if I didn't see my own son off to Hogwarts," Harry said with a smile hugging Severus before helping them all down off Swifteye. He had to talk her into not flying them all the way to school as it was an important part of the school journey taking the train. She didn't agree but had conceded.

"Thank you Uncle Harry," Bellatrix, Andromeda, Nacissa, and Sirius all said together. Next year Regulus would be going to Hogwarts.

"Severus," Tom said holding his son behind. "Snickers wants to go with you to Hogwarts. Take care of her will you?"

"You're allowing me to bring Snickers to school with me?" Severus asked surprised.

"I wouldn't say allowing, but she'll follow you either way and who am I to argue with her? She can be kind of scary when she wants to be," Tom said smiling. Severus carefully held his arms out as an invitation for the large snake to wrap around him. He knew that she had been charmed to be slightly smaller so she could be kept as a pet for legal reasons. 

"Thank you dad," Severus said hugging his father. "I'll take great care of her," he promised.

"I know you well. Make sure you send us letters home and try not to get in too much trouble. Now tell your sisters goodbye before you leave us for the school year," Harry said. Severus smiled and kissed his sisters Pandora and Lilith on the cheek and hugged them before he went off. The girls were identical twins with different hair colors, Lilith had fiery red hair and Pandora's hair was platinum blonde or as their father said, made out of diamonds. 

"Bye mum, dad, I'll let you know when I get sorted," Severus said hugging them both tightly, well as tightly as Snickers allowed.

•

"Woah, your hair is super pretty," Severus said seeing a girl with emerald eyes and fiery hair like his sister. Although his sisters had red eyes like their father. "Excuse me, may I sit here?" Severus asked realizing he was being rude.

"Sure, I'm Lily Evans," she said smiling at him.

"Severus Gaunt. Mum and dad still argue over our last name and it's been years. It's a pleasure to meet you," Severus said. His mother wanted their last name to be Riddle while his dad refused and said it was Gaunt. He knew on the adoption papers his last name was put down as Gaunt as was his parents and sisters.

"Weird name, is that common for those who come from wizarding backgrounds? Are you from a wizarding background?" Lily asked. 

"I'm assuming you are muggleborn? Uh, born to non-magicals. Mum always yells at me for using slang," Severus explained.

"Yeah, are people going to have problems with that?" Lily asked nervously.

"It's different for everyone. Some will, some won't. I'm considered a half blood as one of my birth parents was magical and one wasn't. My mum and dad are both half bloods too. My cousins are what are what call pureblood as they have two sets of magical grandparents. Doesn't make all that much sense to me. I grew up in a wizarding household to say but my mother likes to do a lot of things by hand. Some come from a magical orphanage my mum started," Severus explained.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Snivellus," James Potter said.

"Amusing that it comes from you of all people, Potter. I thought you were over such name calling," Severus said as Snickers hissed at the boy.

"Whatever, don't you know snakes aren't allowed at Hogwarts? We don't need another one who only fancies that dark arts," James Potter said walking away. Severus made a face not happy in the least.

"I don't know how you disappeared like that, Sev," Nacissa said entering the compartment with Sirius behind her complaining. 

○○○○

"Fenrir, are you there?" Severus asked into the farspeak mirror he had. He always had it on him so he could communicate with the werewolf.

"It's not common that you call while you're at school. What's on your mind, lovely?" Fenrir asked. He had known it far longer than he'd be okay with admitting that Severus was his. He had always known that Severus would be his once he was old enough, the boy was his mate. He feared the two Gaunts would kill him if they knew. As it stood he wouldn't push the subject of it and just wanted Severus to have a happy life.

"It's just normal stuff, I miss you. I hate being back at school, I can't see you as often," Severus admitted. He spent two weeks of the summer with Fenrir but it never felt enough.

"You have one of those, whatchamacallit, Hogsmead weekends coming up?" Fenrir asked getting a nod from Severus. "I'll see if I can convince your mother or father to allow me to visit. Nothing wrong with going to a town." Fenrir smiled a toothy smile. He was sure if he went to Hogwarts he might've been in slytherin.

"Really? You would? It would be fantastic to see you," Severus said with a large smile.

"There, now keep smiling for me, won't you, lovey? I want you to always smile," Fenrir said not worried about sounding like a lovesick fool, he knew he was one.

"Potter is annoying me, I'm so close to cursing the ever living daylights out of him. Lily declared I went dark and broke our friendship off for some reason. I think she just wanted to date James but couldn't find a proper reason for it. He gets worse and worse," Severus said. It hurt him, he had thought Lily was a close friend. 

"What about your cousin, Sirius? You're not telling me everything, lovely," Fenrir said knowingly.

"Sirius likes pranking and they're all good fun until Potter changes them to be cruel. Potter never pulls anything on me when Sirius is around. It's okay if he targets me because I'm dark, I have a snake, and I'm the current heir of slytherin. Not that anyone listens to that title. I told Lily I was gay and she freaked out. Ignoring the fact she was okay that my parents are gay. I don't understand it," Severus said with a sigh. "I told her that I had a crush on this person and she freaked."

"You have a crush on someone, lovely? Either way, if she can't support you she doesn't deserve to be someone you call a friend," Fenrir explained. His heart hurt for the man he was in love with. 

"I have a crush on you, I have for a while now. I'm just afraid you'll be disgusted with me. You've known me since I was little, you've always been my best friend," Severus explained embarrassed.

"It's okay, lovely. I feel the same way and I have far longer than I'm willing to admit. You've grown into a fine young man," Fenrir said smiling.

•

"Sev, you didn't tell me Uncle Harry was visiting," Sirius said smiling wildly as he saw the sure signs of Swifteye who always had to make an entrance whenever possible. 

"Don't you know it's illegal to use a hippogriff as a form of transportation," Lily said.

"Shut it, Evans. It's amazing," Sirius said going up and hugging Swifteye after bowing properly to her only to get a laugh.

"Thank you," Severus said seeing Fenrir uneasily get off Swifteye.

"Who in their right mind thought this was an okay way to travel, give me my paws any day," Fenrir grumbled.

"Uh, Sirius? Why are we here?" Remus Lupin asked nervously seeing Fenrir Greyback the most dangerous werewolf there was.

"I saw Uncle Harry, don't tell me you're afraid of a hippogriff?" Sirius teased.

"No, just the feral and dangerous werewolf," Remus mumbled but they all heard him.

"You're the only dangerous I see, Moony. You made me study yesterday," Sirius said not understanding while also being careful not to out Remus. 

"I uh, lovely, perhaps show me around? I'll let your cousin talk your mother's ear off. I don't want to listen to the insistent chatter of teenagers," Fenrir said. He casually threw an arm around Severus leading them away.

•

"Who was that, Uncle Harry?" Sirius asked. James, Lily, and Peter were all anxiously standing far away from the dangerous hippogriff while Remus was unsure.

"Swifteye, I fear the children cannot appreciate your beauty, come back in an hour please?" Harry asked getting a fond nudge from the eagle horse before she flew off. "That was Fenrir Greyback."

"He's the guy Sev has been obsessed with for like ever?" Sirius asked. "He's more rugged and wild than I expected someone for Sev to like."

"Fenrir Greyback? The dangerous and feral werewolf who should be locked in Azkaban?" Lily asked not noticing the wince that her words caused Remus.

"He doesn't need to be locked in Azkaban, he hasn't done anything wrong. You really need to check your priorities and information," Harry said hiding a sigh. "He's really not bad, sure a bit blunt and definitely gruff but he cares in his own way. He dotes on Severus so much it ought to be a crime. Now shoo, you're not allowed to spend your time at Hogsmead annoying me. I'm only here because Fenrir wanted to see Severus. He is a pest during the school year." Harry smiled shooing them away unsurprised when Remus stayed behind.

"You know he's a werewolf yet you're not afraid of him?" Remus asked carefully.

"I've known Fenrir for sixteen years, he's not much to be afraid of. Don't get me wrong, he can be plenty dangerous and terrifying but I've only ever seen him do so in defense of someone. I don't pretend to know what happens during the full moon, Fenrir likes to be with his pack around then. I do know that one moon he got poisoned when Severus was younger, I think Severus was like five or six. Not sure. Fenrir doesn't talk about it, although I know he has nightmares from it," Harry explained knowing that was when Remus had been turned. Fenrir never intentionally turned someone and he tended to stay away from towns and cities for the full moon but he had been attacked and somehow poisoned that full moon.

"I didn't know werewolves could get poisoned," Remus admitted, it put it in a different perspective for him.

"Remi, you coming or what?" Sirius called back.

○○○○

"Don't freak out when Fenrir comes to ask us for permission to marry Severus," Harry told his husband.

"Not freak out? Are you insane? Don't answer that it was a rhetorical question," Tom said. "That werewolf isn't good enough for our son."

"Shut it, Tommy Boy. Fenrir loves Severus and Severus loves him. Now, I need help on making James Potter's life a living hell," Harry said. He had been watching the boy closely and he saw everything James Potter had done to his son.

"Wasn't he your father?" Tom asked.

"He's a cruel and vindictive bully who is intentionally hurting our son!" Harry almost yelled frustrated and angry. 

"I'll spread the word, make it hard for him to get employed. Everyone else will do what they do best. I forget how vindictive you can be and how you can hold a grudge," Tom said not even phased. Harry was far too protective of his children.

"Mum, dad," Lilith said knocking on the door softly. "Is this a bad time?" She asked.

"Of course not, darling. What's on your mind?" Harry asked opening his arms for his eight year old daughter. Soon he found two of them in his arms even if he hadn't seen Pandora.

"I had another nightmare that dad killed a man and woman, the man looked like you and the woman looked like Lilith," Pandora said. "Dad tried killing their son too."

"Don't worry your pretty little heads about it girls, that happened in a different universe. Your father hasn't done the sort and as much as I want to murder James Potter I won't because I refuse to be the reason a child grows up without parents," Harry explained.

"I don't get it," Pandora said.

"Your mother isn't making much sense to me either. Pandora sweetie, both of you, I would never hurt someone without good cause and not someone from my family. You two, your mother, and your brother are my everything. I'd search the earth and travel it around and back for you. Nothing like that has happened and won't ever happen while I have my family," Tom said kneeling at their level and hugging them both.

"But how come I look so similar to this woman, Pandora said I look almost like a copy except we have dad's red eyes," Lilith said. While Harry had never thought red eyes were hereditary and had only assumed it was because of Tom's use of dark magic that made it happen he had been proven wrong when their daughters were born.

"It's possible that you look similar to her but it's probably just a coincidence. It happens. You are and always have been your own person, even if the two of you never leave each other's side."

"Thank you dad, mum," the girls said together before they left. Harry smiled knowing that his life turned out all right. Fenrir was courting Severus officially, he was bonded to Tom, he had made the wizarding world into a good place without corruption, and he had two beautiful daughters. He worried about having to chase the boys away when they get older but he just wanted to see his family happy.

"So she does look like your mum," Tom said. "I never expected Pandora to get visions of your life. We know she has gotten them of my past enough times."

"It's insane how much they look like her but they both have a healthy dose of your dashing good looks and having your eyes help too. I hoped she wouldn't, mine is a lot worse than yours. I wonder if it's okay that I don't tell them," Harry said hugging Tom close to him in thought. Pandora was their own little seer but she didn't make prophecies she just saw things that had or would happen. She never knew and she also knew not all of them were true.

"You're not who you were then. Your past doesn't define you and you didn't spend years getting settled in time. Severus doesn't know so unless you tell him you're not allowed to tell them. As is, I can't imagine Pandora keeping a secret from Lilith," Tom explained. "Did you know when I first met you, I refused to fall in love with you. I told myself I wouldn't because it would just be a weakness. To think how our life has changed."

"You're still insistent you don't have friends. It can be rather annoying. I love you, too, Tommy Boy," Harry said kissing his husband.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I was too excited and I know so are you. I'm not patient so here is your birthday present even if I know it isn't until the fifteen. Happy early birthday.


End file.
